Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki
by Florida Alicat
Summary: Sakura gets turned into a cat. And how are the Akatsuki involved? Crack My first fic
1. Sakura's a cat?

**Ali-chan - Hi everyone this is my first fan fic**

**Sasuke - No duh**

**Sakura - Hey, be nice to the Athoress **

**Ali-chan - Ignore him.**

**Sasuke - HEY**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto? If I did do you think that I would be writeing this? Huh do ya??**

**Ali-chan - On with the story.**

Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki

**Chappie 1**

One bright, sunny, annoying day in Kohona team 7 was waiting for Kakashi on the bridge.

Then suddenly a large giant seaweed green hippo with a wand came and turned Sakura into a cat.

Just as Kakashi finally showed up the hippo ran away. Kakashi seeing the cat version of Sakura as well as his two other students said that training was cancelled for the day and they should go find Sakura and tell her. With that he picked up the half-grown pink kitten and proofed into his apartment.

When Kakashi got to his apartment he put the kitten down and realized he was out of peas. He then ran outside locked his door and went on his merry way to the store skipping and laughing , dreaming about what he was going to cook with his peas and what type of cat food he was going to buy.

About 3 minutes after Kakashi left kitty Sakura saw a GIANT hole smashed in the wall. In the hole she could see two figures. These figures were ………………………………………

Itachi and Kisame

**

* * *

**

**Sakura - Why am I a cat?**

**Ali-chan - Your a very pretty cat.**

**Sakura - But still a CAT? And why ME? Why not Sasuke or Naruto?**

**Ali-chan - I had to pick someone that would look good as a cat and you fit the bill.**

**Sakura - Well that makes sence.**

**Ali-chan - Thank you for finally agreeing with me. Sasuke you know what to do.**

**Sasuke - sighs Fine. Please review.**

**Ali-chan - Sorry for the shortness. I only had a few minutes to write this.**


	2. The Akatsuki

**Ali-chan - anounser voice Hello world of fanfiction. It's a cold overcast day with no sun in sight.**

**Sasuke - What are you _doing?_**

**Ali-chan - I decided that I wanted to act like those really annoying morning radio talk show hosts that you hear in movies.**

**Naruto - Eeeeewwwwwww. Can I do it to? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please can I? puppy dog eyes**

**Sakura - Sasuke you just _had_ to know didn't you.**

**Sasuke - Hn.**

**Sakura - Now look you've created a monster and all you can say is '_Hn'._**

**Ali-chan - I would have loved to have had you join me but I just finnished. But looky I have a consolation prize you can do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto - anounser voice Ali-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Ali-chan - Great job Naruto. Now everyone read the story. I said _NOW._**

**

* * *

**

Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki

When Kakashi had picked up Sakura and left before the boys could tell him the kitten was Sakura they started freaking out. Well you could only tell that Naruto was freaking out Sasuke was as stoic on the outside as usual but on the inside he was quite hysterical.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" asked Naruto while running in circles on the bridge,"Teme what are we gonna DO?"

"Dobe shut up so I can think" said Sasuke cutting into Naruto's panic session.

Naruto was quiet for a whole 2 minutes and 37 seconds (a\n – gasp a new record) before wailing "What are we gonna do Teme?"

Sasuke fed up with Naruto's loudness kicked him into the river.

"What was that for Teme?" asked a dripping wet annoyed Naruto.

"Hn."

Don't you hn me Teme. Now what are we gonna do?" demanded Naruto, "\Hey where are you going Teme?

"To tell Kakashi–Sensei that the kitten he picked up was Sakura not some random stray." said Sasuke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (a\n – it really was to everyone but Naruto).

"Oh, wait for me"

* * *

Sakura stared at the two S-class criminals that had just demolished a wall in Kakashi's apartment.

Itachi and Kisame walked to the kitchen while unknowingly being watched by Sakura.

After a few minutes she heard them start speaking

"Kisame do you have the carrots, corn, and bread?"

"Yeah does Kakashi have anything else we might want?"

"No I don't … maybe so."

While they had been talking Sakura had been slowly heading for the hole in the wall to escape. When Itachi had stopped speaking and turned to see him looking right. At. Her.

They had been staring at each other for about three seconds when suddenly he lunged and caught her around her stomach. He then gently picked her up and turning to Kisame said "Leader-sama has been saying we should get a cat or something at the base although it was probably because Konan wants a cat."

"Fine with me" answered Kisame "But you have to put it in a carrier or something to get it to base. Also before we even leave we need to find out if it's a boy or girl and name it accordingly."

"Okay then I just use a henge and take it to a vet to find out." said Itachi

'Wait up I'll come with you." Kisame said as they started walking in their disguises "Oh man I just remembered we forgot to leave a thank you note for Kakashi"

"You go do that while I take this cat and get a cat carrier and cat food"

"Okay by the way you need to find out how we can keep that cat from escaping from the base."

I am going to skip to the part where Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura get to the Akatsuki base. So to fill you in Kisame put the note in Kakashi's apartment while Itachi went to the vet and found out that Sakura was a girl cat. They met at the store where they bought all the things that they would need to own a cat. They also found out that there was nothing that kept cats away from doors and everyone at the base would have to be careful to keep the doors outside closed so she wouldn't run away. They also decided to call her Sakura because her fur was the same color as her hair had been which ment that it was the same color as cherry blossoms.

When they reached the base Itachi went to report to the leader while Kisame took the stolen food to the kitchen. When Itachi went to the leader he showed him Sakura and was dismissed. Before he was dismissed he was told to watch the cat and bring her to the meeting later that afternoon.

**Ali - chan - Sasuke I compiment you on your outer calmness, Naruto you need to work on that, and Sakura great job as a cat.**

**Sasuke - Hn.**

**Sakura - Thank you very much.**

**Naruto - Why do I need to be like Teme.**

**Sasuke - Tch. Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**

****

**Sasuke - Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**

**Sakura - You two are almost as bad as Lee and Gai.**

**Ali-chan - Ya got that right.**

**Naruto - Oh Lord above save us we are.**

Ali-chan - Press the purple button and review while we get on our knees and pray for the salvation of Sasuke and Naruto.

Ali-chan - For now bye. Sakura you pray first.

Sakura - Hai. Dear God...

**Sasuke - Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**

**Sasuke - Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**

**Sasuke - Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**

**Sasuke - Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**

**Sasuke - Dobe.**

**Naruto - Teme.**


	3. Author Note

a\n – Hey guys this is just me I need to get at least five reviews before I will write the next chapter

**a\n – Hey guys this is just me I need to get at least five reviews before I will write the next chapter.**


	4. The Hole and meet Konan

**Ali- chan - Hey guys what's going on?**

**Naruto - Not much**

**Sakura - Lets talk later your readers are impatient.**

**Ali-chan – Okay but before I start my story have a poem for you. Read it.**

_**Sharingan is red, **_

_**Kisame is blue, **_

_**I don't own Naruto,**_

_**So please don't sue**_

**

* * *

**

Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki

The boys had to search all over Kohona before they even got a glimpse of their sensei. When they finally found Kakashi he had just left the store with peas and cat food. Kakashi listen to the boys and realized just who he had left near his Icha Icha books (a\n – If she could you and I both know she would burn them) and ran to his apartment to protect them.

When he got there he dropped his shopping bags and just stared at his wall or the lack there of.

"What the heck?"

When the boys found him a few minutes later Naruto asked "Hey Kakashi–sensei are you putting in a new window?"

A loud noise was heard all over Kohona when Sasuke's fist made contact with Naruto's skull.

* * *

While Naruto was getting a new bump on his head Sakura was very worried about what she was going to do.

At that moment she was being carried by Itachi to some unknown place.

They were approaching a door.

Sakura's Pov

'What's behind the door?'

'**I dunno I guess we'll find out'**

'I thought I got rid of you?'

'**Well you didn't I was on vacation'**

Fine just leave me alone'

'**Fine be that way'**

End Sakura's Pov

Just as inner Sakura went away Itachi pushed open the door to a PINK room with PINK chairs and a PINK table. Around the pink table were all the Akatsuki members. Itachi took her over to a woman with blue hair.

"Here Konan you can have this kitten"

Sakura was very gently taken from Itachi's arms by 'Konan' Itachi walked away after saying the kittens name was Sakura.

"Poor kitty you're shaking did the big bad Itachi Scare you? You're such a cutie. It's no wonder your name is Sakura; your fur is pink but not as pink as this room. Here's a secret for you I think this room is way to PINK."

Just as Konan finished saying that the leader walked in.

"Alright this meeting of the Akatsuki is now in session."

**Ali-chan - Sorry for the wait. Please forgive me.**

**Sakura - Aw I'm sure they will. **

**Sasuke - smirking If your so sorry why don't you tell them why your late**

**Ali-chan - I have a good reason ya know.**

**Sasuke - still smirking Sure you do**

**Ali-chan - Okay the reason it so late is because at first I didn't know what to write, and then right as I got a good idea i found out that my best friend would be moving away by the end of the summer.**

**Sasuke - smirk fading fast oh.**

**Sakura - Oh Ali-chan why didn't you tell us?**

**Ali-chan - Because I was to sad to. Please review. I swear this isn't some story that I'm making up just to get you to review. I really am losing my best friend. Please pray for me and my friend or send me good vibes or send me a comfurt note or tell me your sad stories, maybe I'll post them. **

**Ali-chan - Also I need 5 more reveiws before I post the next chapter.**


	5. The meeting and Tsunade finds out

**Ali-chan – Hi Everyone I just wanted to thank **00Midnight Siren00, blossomheartxoxo, evil cuddley bunny, Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death,** and** Pochi Saku-Hime** for reviewing.**

**Ali-chan – Before I start my story have a poem for you. Read it.**

_**Kyuubi's chakra is red, **_

_**The ocean is blue, **_

_**I don't own Naruto,**_

_**So you better not sue**_

**ON TO THE STORY!!**

**Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki**

"Alright everybody listen up. We are moving to the base in Suna in two weeks and we have..."

"Yeah no more pink meeting room, un!" The blond from across the room (A\N – Deidara) yelled this effectively cutting the leader off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Why is our meeting room color _pink_ of all things anyway?" Konan asked quite puzzled to say the least.

"Because when we bought this base from the old guy who had it this was already pink also it was and is the only room big enough for us to meet in and none of the pink paint or carpet would come off. It also just happened that the furniture store was having a sale on pink furniture sets." The answer had come from a man whose lips were sewn together. (A\N – Kakuzu)

"So everything is pink because it was on _sale?" _Asked Kisame who was growing more annoyed by the second.

"Yes it is."

"Enough about our room furniture" said leader "Now. On their last mission Itachi and Kisame brought back the kitten requested by myself and Konan. To keep the kitten in the base and as an extra precaution against our many enemies, (a\n – such as the hidden villages) I have put up a barrier that gives you a shock and keeps you from entering if you touch it without wearing an Akatsuki cloak."

"What good does that do us, un?" The apparently clueless blond (a\n – Deidara) was asking this.

"As I said before Deidara the barrier keeps the kitten in the base and our many enemies out" said leader.

"Oh, oh, Tobi wants to pet the kitty." (a\n – I wonder who said _that_ little sentence)

"Tobi stop jumping around and sit down before you knock something over un." Yelled a clueless and annoyed blonde (a\n – He would be one HOT blond if he wasn't an anime character)

"I only had two things to say, wait a second I have another announcement the kittens name is Sakura." With that the Leader left the room. He was followed by the rest of the members.

* * *

'"SAKURA WAS _WHAT?!"_

"Baa-chan we just told you Sakura was turned into a cat by a large giant seaweed green hippo then taken by Kakashi-sensei to his apartment, she was then stolen from his apartment by the Akatsuki to be their pet" said a very agitated Naruto.

"You're sure that that's what happened and an oddly colored hippo started it?" To say Tsunade was skeptical about the whole thing was an understatement to say the least.

"Yes, although the hippo was a henge or so I believe. Since Sakura was taken by the Akatsuki we need to go save her" said Sasuke.

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

I was being carried away from the meeting room and being taken to another room.

I looked around this other room and saw a big screen TV, a lot of large cushiony chairs, and a big fluffy couch.

"Here you are" is what I heard as I was placed on the ground.

The blond suddenly piped up asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting her explore the living room that's what, idiot" Konan answered mumbling the last word.

"KITTY" Yelled an orange blob that came at me seeming to want to glomp me. Just before he got to me I was under the couch thanking Kami – sama for my reflexes as a cat and as a ninja.(a\n – NINJA CAT!! Hehe)

"Bad Tobi," it sounded like Deidara was talking to a dog, "you don't run at a cat and expect it to stay still. You scared it and almost hurt it. You have to be nice and gentle to cats. You have to coax them to you and move slowly like this." As he said that last sentence he got down on the floor looked at me, slowly reached his hand towards me, grabbed me and slowly got me out from under the couch.

"Deidara I never knew you had a way with animals, but you do realize that only girls are usually able to calm animals down" said a very amused Konan.

"My turn, my turn, my turn my turn to hold the kitty" I heard Tobi say. I immediately started panicking when I heard this.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what am I gonna do?! I gotta get away! Gotta get away! Gotta get away! Gotta get away NOW!!'

'**Chill girl, chill'**

'But I'm gonna DIE'

'**No your not. All you have to do is pay attention to that hot and sexy blond over there'**

'Hello if you hadn't noticed he's an S–CLASS CRIMINAL'

'**Yes a HOT and SEXY s–class criminal'**

'We shouldn't be having this conversation. In fact I don't need to have this discussion with you.'

'**Yes you do. How else will you notice the HOT and SEXY men all around you?'**

'I don't need you to show me anything. Now why don't you go on vacation again or something'

'**No I someone has to enjoy the site of the HOT and SEXY men all around us'**

'Just stop talking to me'

'**Fine be that way as she said this she turned her nose up'**

While I was talking to my inner self, Deidara's masculinity was being questioned.

**END Sakura's Pov**

Ali–chan – Thank you for reading, but I need 5 more reviews before i post my next chapter

Sakura – You got your fith review on sunday why did it take so long for you to get the next chapter posted?

Ali–chan – Well you see this week is VBS week at my church and I signed up to help.

Sasuke – So what does that have to do with anything?

Ali–chan – I signed up for the music team so I've been busy learning the motions to all 14 songs for the last freaking month and this week I have to get up at 6:00 in the freaking morning and leave my house by 7:00 AM and have my siblings ready to go with me when I leave, then I don't get home until about 2:30 PM and if you don't know what VBS is think a morning camp with children from the ages of 4 – 12. So that means that we on the music team have to teach all the children the songs and motions to show their parents at the closing program which is TOMMOROW NIGHT AND i AM FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT!!

Sasuke – Hn.

Ali–chan – DON'T YOU DARE HN ME UCHIHA!!

Sakura – Please review and help me calm her down.


	6. Author Note 2

Hey guys Ali-chan here:) I am going to be in California (San Diego to be exact) from today till next Saturday so I am going to write the next chapter in Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki notice I said write not type so when i get back I will try to type it

Hey guys Ali-chan here:) I am going to be in California (San Diego to be exact) from today till next Saturday so I am going to write the next chapter in Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki notice I said _write_ not _type_ so when i get back I will try to type it up but it will take a few days after I get back. Wish me inspiration and fun while I'm there.


	7. Escape

**Ali-chan – Before I start the new chapter here's a poem read it. Now!**

_**Kyuubi's eyes are red, **_

_**Naruto's eyes are blue, **_

_**I don't own Naruto,**_

_**So you have no grounds to sue**_

* * *

**Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki**

A week had passed since Sakura had been taken to the Akatsuki base. She was still trying to avoid being strangled to death and had started thinking of plans to escape her prison, however every single plan she made was some how stopped by A. being caught in the act of climbing out the window and being brought in and having the window closed in her nose or B. having her hole to freedom found and filled (she was trying dig under the wall in a courtyard she had found on the second day) and many more ideas (which I'm to lazy to think of) were thought of and foiled or discarded because of their stupidity or impossibility.

**Sakura Pov **

I was just laying on a pillow having a conversation with my inner persona because I couldn't get out of a sunbeam.

'I'm never gonna get out am I?'

'**Why are you asking me? It's not like I'm the smart one, that's you!'**

'You are me'

'**Oh. Riiiiiiiiiiight.'**

'Yep'

'**I wish that we could just leave like through the front door when their all asleep or something'**

...

...

...

'You are the smart one!'

'**Really, how?'**

'We never tried just walking out the front door. Maybe it's as simple as that.'

'**It can't be that simple can it?'**

'Maybe it can't but it's worth a shot right?'

'**I guess your right. Let's do it!'**

'OK. Out the door we go.'

After I had _finally_ finished having a conversation with my inner persona I heard Tobi behind me and ran through the door.

"No kitty! Don't Go outside! Wait we can play hide and seek you can hide and I'll look for you" said a happy but stupid Tobi.

'We need to run while we're supposed to be "hiding"'

'**Ya think! Run girl run!'**

'I'm running. I'm running.'

**End Sakura Pov **

* * *

Hi everyone i'm sorry for the short ness and slowness of this chapter. Im sorry about the wait but I got home from california and had only one week before school started and my mom had a lot of stuff planned and then one of my best friends (the one that was supposed to move but hasn't yet which we are all very happy about) wanted me to spend that last weekend with her at the beach so there went my typing time. Then my birthday was the same day as school starting and even though I'm a homeschooler I'm taking Guitar at my local highschool and its like 21 guys to 5 girls so I've been stressed and overloaded with work.Then my family went to Oregon from last wednesday to this wednesday. While I was on the trip I wrote KEY WORD **_WROTE,_** a good sized chapter but I still have to type it so I'm hoping to have it up next weekend so PLEASE DO'T HATE ME!!

Sorry sorry sorry

Bye Ali-chan


	8. How escape affects people

**Before I start the new chapter here's a poem read it. Now!**

_**Kyuubi's eyes are red, **_

_**Naruto's eyes are blue, **_

_**I don't own Naruto,**_

_**So you have no grounds to sue**_

**Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki**

"I have called you here for a mission of the utmost importance." This was what greeted the Kohona 12 (minus Sakura) when the last one came into Tsunade's office. "You are going to rescue Sakura from the Akatsuki. Also Sakura's a cat. You have one month to complete this mission."

"WHAT?!" The Kohona 12 except for team 7, Hinata and Neji screamed. Team 7 didn't scream because A. Sakura wasn't here and B. Naruto and Sasuke knew this already, Hinata didn't scream because she's HINATA, and Neji didn't scream because A. He's NEJI, and well B. He's a MALE HYUUGA, you know the uptight, stick-up-their-youknowwhere, MALES.

"I'm not repeating myself. You have your mission now get out."

All that had happened one week ago and they were closing in on the Akatsuki base.

"Kisame!!"

This scream was what woke the entire Akatsuki at the ungodly hour of 6AM. This scream also brought about the greatest beating to Deidara that he had ever been given.

After beating Deidara, Konan asked "What did you scream for any way?"

"Kisame painted my room pink."

"How do you know Kisame did it?"

"He left a trail of paint going it to his room" Deidara dead-paned.

"Oh."

After that conversation Konan went to the kitchen to find something to eat. When she got there she saw that Itachi and Kisame were already there eating. Just as she sat down with her food who should walk in but a dejected looking Tobi.

"What's wrong Tobi?" Konan asked not used to seeing Tobi so down.

"Well Kitty played hide and seek with Tobi yesterday and she is still winning."

"Why does that make you sad?"

"Because we played outside."

There was a moment of silence before Konan started panicking "SHE'S OUTSIDE?!"

Anyone just outside could have witnessed the mass chaos that ensued from that scream.

**Hey everyone sorry for the shortness but this was supposed to be part of chapter 5 but it will have to do because I am really to tired to do anything right now. **

**I want 3 reviews or a week before I will submit my next chapter. So you might want to be happy that I got this much done. **


	9. The town

Hey guys here's the new chapter the explanation for the lateness is at the bottom of the chapter.

**I don't own Naruto because if I did A There would **_**not**_** be a new episode every week because I'm to lazy to write it in time and B I wouldn't be writing this stuff if I did now would I?**

* * *

**Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki**

**Sakura POV**

It was just about it was the evening of the day after I ran from the Akatsuki base and I had gotten pretty far away from it you know being a cat I can't go very far very fast. I had found that running overnight and most of the next day is both productive and tiring. I was starting to really be tired when POOF I wasn't a cat anymore!

After I had gotten over the shock of finally not being a cat anymore I decided to converse with my inner self.

'Its great not being a cat anymore isn't it'

'**Heck yes, its great'**

I enjoyed a few more minutes of not being a cat.

'**Is it just me or does this area look familiar?'**

'Holy crap your right. This is the road that we took to get home after that one mission with the turkey, beaver, and Chihuahua'

'**We agreed to never mention that again'**

'Woops I forgot'

'**Stop talking about it or you will be reminded of the time that Naruto went into the girls'**

'Don't say it! I'll stop!'

'**That's what I thought now start walking again'**

'Fine fine grouchy'

With that I started walking towards the small village that I knew was up ahead. As a got very close to the village it started drizzling. I had just made to a small café when it started pouring. I found that I had money in my pocket and got some hot chocolate and a pastry to eat while I waited out the rain. I realized while watching the rain that it was not going to let up in time for me to go to the next town for the night so I decided to find an inn in this town.

"Excuse me ma'am" I called to a waitress.

"Yes. How can I help you?" she asked coming over.

"I was wondering if there was an inn with decent prices around here. Do you know one?"

"Yes, I do. It's just up the street. The name of it is the Karasu (a\n – that means raven in Japanese)"

"Thank you very much" I said getting up to leave.

"Why your not about to walk out in that without an umbrella are you?"

"Well I was kinda planning on doing that."

"Oh no you don't I'll walk you there. I've got an umbrella."

"But I couldn't ask you to"

She looked at me and asked "Who said you were asking? I'm not even offering. I'm going to take you there whether you want me to or not." With that said she told another waitress that she was taking a few minutes break to "take a youngin to an inn before she gets sick from the rain".

The waitress told me her name was Hana (a\n – that means flower I think) as we walked to the place. When we got there after she made sure I had a room she left to go back to the café. After getting to the room I took a shower and washed my clothes, I then dried them using a wind jutsu. Then I went to bed and fell asleep.

**End Sakura POV**

Sorry that its a week late but i forgot that i had to take the PSAT on saturday morning and I was to tired to come up with anything last week.

I** _need inspiration because i am basically out of ideas for the next chapter. PM me with ideas please._**

**_I will type and post the next chapter after i get enough inspiration to come up with something and after 4 reviews._**


	10. Akatsuki again

Guys I can and will explain why it took so long at the bottom of the story.

**I don't own Naruto. You wouldn't want me to because I have trouble coming up with ideas.**

**Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki**

**Sakura POV**

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was rising. I stretched enjoying the feeling of being free and human. After I took a quick shower I looked in the mirror and saw that I had cat ears! I felt something brush my leg and looked down and saw that not only did I have cat ears I now had a tail!

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no'

'**Stop freaking out! You know you have been through worse!'**

'I have?'

'**Of course you have! You do still remember that time with the penguin and the pink fluff?'**

'Oh, Right how could I have forgotten that?'

'**I don't know how you could have. Oh I have an idea just go out really quick and buy a cloak\cape thingy with a hood'**

'Right! Good idea inner'

'**Aren't I always right and full of good ideas?'**

'No.'

I then went and purchased a dark green cloak\cape thingy (a\n – it's that thing that they where in the first movie only dark green).

I left that town and got to the next one at about 11:00 AM.

My luck was obviously still deserting me when I saw two Akatsuki cloaks and hats in the café. I quickly got out of town and into the forest.

As I was sprinting away I heard some thing. I looked behind me and saw I was being followed by Itachi and Kisame. I looked forward again and ran faster.

Suddenly, of all the things that could possibly have happened my hood fell down exposing my cat ears.

**End Sakura POV**

* * *

**Kisame POV**

We (as in the entire Akatsuki) had been looking for the kitten ever since Tobi had made his announcement I still didn't see what the big deal was I mean it was just a cat we should have been able to find it in five minutes but, when twenty minutes later we still hadn't found the first cat, I was ready to just get a second cat. Of course it was a bit humiliating to not be able to find _one_ kitten. On the flip side we _were_ in a _large __**forest**_ full of kitten sized holes in the trees, in the ground, you get the idea. There were a _lot_ of places for it to hide.

Eventually we, being myself and my partner (a\n – that's Itachi for anyone who doesn't know that yet), made it to this little town pretty far away. There was no way that _a cat_ much less _a kitten_ could get to this town in the amount of time that it had been missing. However I was hungry and there was buyable food so we stopped and I got my glorious FOOD.

I was just about done eating when I felt someone watching me. I turned and saw someone in a cloak walking away from the eatery at a fast pace and realized that we had probably been recognized and now that I gave it a second thought that could actually be bad.

"So should we follow?"

"Yes" came the monotone answer from my socially challenged companion.

With that we walked at our normal pace out of town so as not to cause a scene. Once out of the town we picked up our pace by a lot. We soon caught up with the cloaked figure. It seemed that the minute we did he turned a looked behind himself and saw us. He turned around and went faster for a few seconds before his cloak fell down revealing two things. The first was that he was a she and the second was that she had cat ears that kinda looked familiar. Oh right they looked like the ears… on…that…kitten………

Obviously Itachi had come to the same conclusion if the way that he sped up was any indication.

Just as we started closing the space between us she was gone. No poof, no kitten, no smoke. Not even any sound.

"Well what do we do now?" I was asking because I had absolutely no idea.

"We report the Leader-sama of course"

With that we headed back to the base to report.

**End Kisame POV**

* * *

Hi everyone I'm back! finally! I've got four things to say so please read them and reply to them if you can.

1. See the reason I was gone for so long happened from something that all older sibling should understand. I was playing with my sister and she got hurt, so of course it _had _to be my fault. because of this I have not been allowed on the computer for like three weeks. yeah, Sorry

2. What's a beta reader? I really need to know what the heck these are and why anyone would possibly need one.

3. Just because I wrote this chapter doesn't mean I will be able to write 3 more chapters. The inspiration I have will maybe work for 2 chapter so I still need ideas.

4. I would like to thank **PaulRap Raptor**, _shadowfettailsclub_, Sakura-chan2403 for the inspiration for this chapter. You guys got my mind on track so I could write it and for that I am sure that it's not just me who is happy about that.

**NaRuTo LoVeR XD (): It was short because I ran out of ideas.**

Well by Guys. See you next time.


	11. Strange man in the forest

**I don't own Naruto. You wouldn't want me to because I have trouble coming up with ideas.**

**Of Cats, Corn, and the Akatsuki**

**Sakura POV**

As the smoke cleared I started looking around me. I saw that I was in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees so dense that there wasn't enough room for even a fox to slip through.

'**Well this is ominous isn't it?'**

'Really, I hadn't noticed!'

'**What's with the sarcasm?'**

'You were pointing out the obvious and that's really getting annoying'

'**Here's a thought why don't you take your sarcasm and jump off a cliff'**

'Ha ha very funny'

'**Is it just me or do the trees seem like a fence?'**

'You're just being paranoid. Of course they don't seem like… OK you're right they do'

Not half a second after I had said that to my inner the trees parted just large enough for a man to step through. The man was about 61/2 feet tall, had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing civilian clothes.

"Hello Sakura."

"Who are you?"

"I am the person that has decided to make your life very confusing."

"Why are you messing with my life again?"

"Because I can. And you might have looked like you needed a change."

"Can you just let me go home now?"

"Nope. You are going back to the Akatsuki."

"Why" I wailed.

"Because I feel like it."

'**TURD!!!!!!'**

'Meany'

He continued speaking. "You are going to be their pet until I decide otherwise."

After he finished saying that I noticed that the trees started making room for people to walk through. Out of the shadows stepped…….

* * *

Hey everybody! I'm sorry that this is a week late and really short but its Christmas time so I really don't have much free time any more.

First I would to thank _**DojomistressAmbyChan**_ for the idea.

Second I would like to thank _**DojomistressAmbyChan**_ and _**PaulRap Raptor**_ for explaining what a beta reader is.

Thirdly I have decided that you the reviewer will get to maybe influence my decision of whether or not to get a beta reader.

Finally I am now announcing the contest for who wins the heart of Sakura please remember that the pairing will be made into stupid parody so if you want your favorite it _will __be destroyed_. You get to choose.


	12. Author Note 3 Beta

**Hi again everyone. It may be a few more weeks until I get the next chapter even written much less posted. **

**Why, you ask? Because the computer that I save everything on is having problems and I have to delete everything on it so I can't save anything new on it.**

**If you have questions you can send me a PM with the question and I will answer. Also ideas are still welcome. **

**While I at it I am going to have another poll _ON MY PROFILE _that will last for 2 weeks it will decide who is going to come through the trees.**

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry that this isn't a chapter but I have decided that I could possibly maybe need a Beta Reader. I have a poll that I need all members of to go to on my profile and vote on. This poll will close on January 16, 2009 and if I have chosen to get a beta I will begin searching for one. Until I find one I will have a friend beta for me. **

**I am going to have the next chapter up on January 19, 2009. **


End file.
